Drafted
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: The WWE draft is underway and you were hoping that your name was on the list. Finn/Reader


**I'm back! And I'm almost certain nobody missed me lol. Ok but anyways I've noticed how popular these kind of stories are so I decided to try my hand at it.**

 **I haven't written anything for a long time so I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **I own absolutely nothing**

* * *

 _July 19 2016_

You watched him as he sat down next to his friends. Tonight was the night of the WWE draft and this may be the last time you see him for a long time.

It was basically confirmed that Finn Balor was going to be drafted. Ever since he lost the NXT Championship everyone was just waiting for him to get the call and tonight it was finally happening.

But unfortunately for you, the threat of hardly seeing him again was dangerously high. You developed a huge crush on Finn, he was always so sweet and kind to you and that smile was absolute heaven and you highly doubted that you were going to be drafted so you were afraid of what was going to happen.

"Heyyyyy sis are you ready?" You heard one of your best friends and fellow WWE superstar Carmella say as she sat down next to you.

"For what? I'm not getting drafted?" You shrugged.

Carmella playfully pushed you. "Sis you don't know that!"'

" Yeah I do, I asked Hunter about it a couple of weeks ago and he said he wanted to keep me in for a bit longer soooo" As you turned your head in the other direction your eyes caught Finn's and he smiled at you as you smiled back.

"When are you two gonna start dating anyways?"

You whipped your head around and gave her a look. "Umm what are you talking about?"

Carmella laughed. "Oh come on honey let's not do this... You clearly like him he clearly likes you so go make out or something"

You rolled your eyes. "He doesn't like me Mella"

"Fine... Don't listen to me. But Finn's a great guy with a charming smile and a great body if you don't make a move soon someone else will"

You looked at Finn again to see him laughing at something Shinsuke Nakamura said as you sighed. Maybe you should make your move before its too late...

"Oh the shows starting! " Carmella said as she grabbed your hand and squeezed.

* * *

You watched as Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley drafted Charlotte Flair to Raw, it was amazing to see a female drafted so soon and you were extremely happy for her.

As you pulled your phone out to send Charlotte a congratulations text you heard Mick Foley announce that Finn Balor has been drafted to Raw.

You turned to see everyone congratulating Finn as you smiled. Finn's waited a long time for this and he definitely deserved it. You waited until the hype died down before you made your way over to him.

"So you're leaving me?" You asked him. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Maybe, but who knows you could come to Raw too"

You laughed. "I don't think so, there are plenty of guys and girls here to need to be drafted before me"

"Don't say that Y/N you deserve it just as much as anyone here"

"We'll see...but congrats I'm sure you'll be the champ in no time"

Finn smiled as he pulled you into a hug. "Thanks love I appreciate it"

You hugged him back before moving back to your spot next to Carmella with a big grin on your face.

"He called you love again didn't he?"

You turned in your seat to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Finn. Every single time he calls you love you get that stupid grin on your face"

You rolled your eyes. "I do not..."

"What do you think its sexy or something?"

"Not exactly..."

"Is it a kink kind of thing?"

"CARMELLA!" You yelled as you slapped her on the arm.

Carmella laughed. "Sorry I was just asking. I'm gonna go get some more water you want anything?"

"I'll take a coke if they have any" you said as she got up.

"Ok...make sure no one takes my seat. I'll be right back _love"_

You tried to slap Carmella again but she was too quick for you and was already halfway down the hall laughing.

"I hate her"

* * *

The draft had already moved to the network and you were convinced you weren't getting drafted. You watched as Finn, American Alpha, Nia Jax, Alexa Bliss, Eva Marie, and Mojo Rawley were all drafted to Raw and Smackdown while you and Carmella were left in NXT.

Carmella put her arm around your shoulder. "Maybe next year sis"

You nodded as you watched Renee Young on the TV screen.

"Oh, it looks like Smackdown got another draft from NXT who's it gonna be...CARMELLA!"

Both you and Carmella jumped up from your chairs and screamed. Everyone ran around Carmella giving her hugs and congratulations. You sat back down and smiled you were said to see your friend go but was happy that she was going to the main roster.

"Only a few more draft picks I wonder what's gonna happen next," Renee said on screen.

A couple of minutes later Carmella came back with her blue Smackdown live shirt on. "GIRLLLLLLL I'M SO EXCITEEEEEEEEED!"

"YEAH, I CAN TELLLLLLLL" you mocked as Carmella started to giggle.

"I wonder who's next" she hinted as she sat back down next to you and nudged you in the ribs.

"Not me that's for damn sure," you said as you grabbed your soda.

"You never know..." Carmella sang as you rolled your eyes and drank your beverage.

Renee came back on the screen. "Smackdown has one final draft pick and it is...Y/N!"

You choked on your Coke as Carmella hugged you. "I TOLD YOU! AND WE'RE ON SMACKDOWN TOGETHER!"

You tried to clear your throat but your friends weren't making it easy as they all hugged and tackled you while Shinsuke made fun of your choking fit.

"Ok ok ok guys thanks but can you please get off of me I'm owed a free shirt"

Everybody got off as you jumped up and lightly punched Shinsuke in the arm before thanking the trainers and getting your shirt. You were so excited about being drafted you didn't even hear someone sneaking up behind you until they wrapped their arms around you and pulled you into a hug.

"Now who's leaving whom? Finn asked.

His voice was so deep and so close to your ear you could feel his hot breath running down your neck. And having his arms wrapped around you and being this close was doing things to you.

"Technically still you cause you got drafted before me"

"Yeah well you were supposed to come to Raw with me" Finn pouted

"My bad I'll tell Hunter to change his mind," you said as you started to walk away.

"No no no no don't do that" Finn said as he grabbed you and pulled you back into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you"

You smiled. "I'll miss you too, but we'll still see each other"

"Yeah but not as much" he whined.

You laughed and turned around in his arms. "You're cute when you whine"

"You're always cute" Finn smirked.

You raised an eyebrow and was about to say something back but Carmella was already calling your name. "I'll talk to you later," you said to Finn before running off to see what she wanted.

* * *

It was after the draft and you were at your apartment watching old reruns of the Golden Girls. When the show ended Carmella insisted on going out to dinner with the draft picks so you guys all chose Dave and Busters to let loose and have a little fun.

You didn't drink but that didn't stop you from having a good time with everybody else. You played almost every game they had and won a majority of them. Finn pouted when you beat him in basketball but his face lit up when you kissed him on the cheek to make him feel better.'

After a couple of more drinks and a lot of more games, you all headed home, and you immediately kicked off your shoes as soon as you got there.

As you lay on your bed and relaxed you heard a loud knock on your door.

Looking at your clock it read 2:45 you assumed it would be Carmella, she usually came over when she couldn't sleep.

"Carmella if you're gonna come over this late please tell me you brought some food with you"

You opened the door expecting to see the female face of your best friend but instead seeing the handsome face of your crush Finn Balor.

"Sorry I didn't bring you any food but I hope I can come in anyways"

"Umm hey sure come on in," You said as you opened the door wider and let him inside.

 _"Ok Y/N here's your chance. Nobodys here to distract you. It's just you and Finn, suck it up and tell him how you feel"_

"So what brings you over here?" You asked as you both sat down on the couch.

"First of all I wanna apologize for coming over so late but there's something I gotta tell you before I miss my chance"

You nodded. "What is it?"

Finn took a deep breath. "I like you Y/N... a lot and I wanted to say this before you left for Smackdown. I know this is basically pointless considering we won't be able to see each other much since I'll be on Raw but I had to say it"

You smiled, damn was he cute.

"Finn... I like you too"

Finn looked up at you and grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've liked you for a long time. And I don't know about you but I'm willing to try a relationship"

Finn's grin grows even bigger. "If you want to then I'd be more than happy to call you my girlfriend"

You smiled as he leaned forward and captured your lips with his. The kiss was everything you thought it would be and you never wanted to pull away. But unfortunately, you both had to breathe so you pulled away.

"So how long until I get to tell everyone?" Finn asked as you laughed.

"Let's wait until the first date before we talk about that" You smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Finn agreed as he pulled you closer to him and kissed the top of your head.

* * *

 **I didn't really know how to end that so...there ya go.**


End file.
